Although many people are accustomed to modern “smart phones” that they carry around in their pocket, the small form factor is less ideal for prolonged use. When portability is not a priority, such as in a desk environment, people prefer larger telephones that provide better ergonomics, desk stability, and ready availability. However, these large telephones can seem outdated in comparison to their thinner and lighter consumer counterparts.